The present invention relates to fish cleaning and filleting and, more particularly, to an adjustable fish cleaning and filleting board.
Fillets are usually obtained by slicing the fish parallel to the spine, rather than perpendicular to the spine as is the case with steaks. The remaining bones with the attached flesh is called the “frame” and is often used to make fish stock. As opposed to whole fish or fish steaks, fillets do not contain the fish's backbone; they yield less flesh but are easier to eat.
Cleaning, scaling, and filleting fish can be very difficult. The fish may be easily dropped, or a user may cut themselves since live fish move around and are slippery.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved cutting board that secures different sized fish.